West Vinewood
West Vinewood is a middle to upper class neighbourhood in Los Santos, San Andreas, featured in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. It is bordered by Rockford Hills to the west, Burton to the south, Vinewood Hills to the north, and Downtown Vinewood and Hawick to the east. Character waiting outside the Hornbills in West Vinewood.]] West Vinewood is the central hub for young adults in Los Santos due to the large variety of nightclubs and bars located in the region. Partying youths can be seen outside these clubs until the early hours of the morning. There is almost no gang presence and a relatively low crime rate, except for the widespread availability of prostitutes. Events of GTA V Franklin Clinton first meets Beverly Felton hiding in some bushes outside an apartment block in West Vinewood during the mission Paparazzo. Franklin then agrees to give chase to the actress Miranda Cowan in her limousine through West Vinewood in order to allow Beverly to take some photos for media outlets. Franklin also starts the Paparazzo - The Partnership mission in West Vinewood when he finds Beverly hiding in a dumpster. The side-mission Vinewood Souvenirs - Willie takes place in West Vinewood; where Trevor Philips must collect a gold tooth from Willy while he is hanging about at the Tequi-la-la nightclub. Influence The neighborhood is based on and named after West Hollywood. Notable residents *Sapphire *Harvey Molina Transport There is no Los Santos Transit trains running through West Vinewood, with the nearest station being in Rockford Hills. Regular bus services can be seen operating throughout the neighborhood. Places of Interest *0184 Milton Road *1561 San Vitas Street *Eclipse Medical Tower (Sunset Medical Tower) *Eclipse Towers (Sierra Towers) *Harvey Molina's apartment *The Royale *The Tahitian *Tinsel Towers (Sierra Towers) Businesses *Bean Machine (Dialog Cafe) *Betta Life *Binco *Bocchino on Eclipse *Bullhead *Digital Den *DM Pets *The Dungeon Crawler (The Viper Room) *Eclipse Liquor and Deli *Eclipse Lounge (Sunset Trocadero) *Ellen's Liquor Lover (Turner's Liquor & Deli) *Full Moon Film Theater (The Key Club) *The Generic Hotel (The Standard Hotel) *Gentry Manor Hotel (Chateau Marmont) *Hardcore Comic Store (Sunset Plaza) *Haute *Hornbills (The Body Shop Live Nude Girls) *J's Bonds *Pegasus Concierge Hotel (Sunset Tower Hotel) *Last Train in Los Santos (Carney's) *Les Bianco *Liquor Hole *Pipe Line *Pitchers *Society *Specs Pest *Spitroasters Meathouse (Cabo Cantina) *Split Sides West (The Comedy Store) *Tequi-la-la (Whisky a Go Go) *Vinewood Garage (Hornburg Land Rover Dealership) *Vinewood Records Roads and Streets *Didion Drive * Eclipse Boulevard *Gentry Lane *Las Lagunas Boulevard *North Archer Avenue *Milton Road *San Vitus Boulevard *South Mo Milton Drive *Spanish Avenue *Strangeways Drive *West Eclipse Boulevard Collectibles *Letter Scrap Gallery WestVinewood-GTAV.jpg|'West Vinewood' sign. FrontSS-GTAV.jpg|Split Sides West comedy club. Tequi-la-la-GTAV.png|Tequi-la-la nightclub. Tequi-la-la-GTAV-entrance.jpg|A common scene outside the Tequi-la-la. GentryManorHotel-GTAV-West.png|The Gentry Manor Hotel, one of the classy hotels in West Vinewood. HardcoreComicStore-GTAV.png|Hardcore Comic Store. LesBianco-GTAV-WestVinewood.jpg|The Les Bianco restaurant. Navigation }}de:Vinewood-West Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA V Category:Neighborhoods Category:Neighborhoods in GTA V Category:Locations in GTA V in Los Santos